narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Diver
jest to utwór wykonywany przez NICO Touches the Walls do 8. openingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 10 października 2010 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 180 do 205. Opis Naruto wpada do głebokiego morza i coraz bardziej pochłania go odchłań w tle widać pomiędzy drewnianymi palami Tobiego, Zetsu, Kisame oraz członków Taki. Później pojawia się przed nim fornatalnie Sasuke (twarzą w twarz niczym w Dolinie Końca) który zamierza przeciwko niemu użyć swoje Chidori. Chwile potem wszystko nabiera czerwonych barw i się rozpada. Przed utonięciem wspierają go dłonie Sakury, Kakashiego, Yamato, Saia, oraz innych przyjaciół z Konohy. Naruto wzbija się w powietrze daleko ponad taflę wody i widzi wir wokół Sasuke. Zakłada pewnym ruchem na czoło swój ochraniacz i nurkuje pewnie by wyrwać przyjaciela z pochałaniającej go ciemności. Tekst piosenki Rōmaji= Ano suiheisen ga touzakatte iku Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura egake nakute Iki mo dekinai kurai yodonda hito no mure Boku wa itsukara koko ni moguri konda nda? Kanashimi nante hakidashite Mae dake mi tereba ii ndakke Sore ja totemo matomo de irarenai Subete o boku ga teki ni mawashite mo Hikari o kasuka ni kanji teru nda Soko made yuke sou nara Iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute Yami o miageru dake no boku ja Ukabu houhou mo nai daibaa Iki o shite mite Tada no shiawase ni kizuitara mou nidoto oborenai yo |-| Kanji= あの水平線が遠ざかっていく　 青すぎた空には明日すら描けなくて 息もできないくらい澱んだ人の群れ　 僕はいつからここに潜り込んだんだ？ 悲しみなんて吐きだして　 前だけ見てればいいんだっけ それじゃとてもまともでいられない すべてを僕が敵にまわしても　 光をかすかに感じてるんだ そこまで行けそうなら... 息をしたくて　ここは苦しくて 闇を見上げるだけの夜は　 浮かぶ減圧症のダイバー 生きているんだって　確かめたくて 深い海底を目指して　 もう一度呼吸をしよう 息をしてみて ただの幸せに気づいたら　 もう二度と溺れないよ |-| Polski= Ten horyzont pomiędzy nami powoli oddala się Błękitne niebo już dawno przestał wskazywać na lepsze jutro Już nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy zacząłem tonąć w tych mętnych głębinach zamieszkanych przez ludzi niepotrafiących czerpać powietrza pełną piersią Czy byłoby lepiej gdybym Zrzucił cały ten smutek i przestać oglądać się za siebie Jednak wtedy nie byłbym tą samą osobą. Nawet jeśli cały świat wystąpi przeciwko mnie, Nadal widzę światło nadziei, które doda mi wiary Czy ono pomoże mi dalej trwać? Pragnę zaczerpnąć powietrza! To miejsce mnie przytłacza! Całe życie widziałem tylko mrok Byłem jak tonący bez deski ratunku Dlatego wypływam na ląd Bo jeśli szczęścia blask wreszcie otoczy mnie Zanurzyć nie dam się! |-| Angielski= That horizon between us is drifting away The blue sky can't even describe the next morning There is a group of idle people who can't breathe Since when did I become like them? I will spill out my sadness, wouldn't it be better to only look ahead In that case In that case I can't be the one upfront Even if I make everyone around me my enemy, I can still see a weak light If it really looks like I can go that far, then… I want to breathe, It's painful here I only look at the darkness a diver who can't float on the water I just want to breathe. If only people showed me some happiness, I won't ever drown again Ciekawostki * Jest to druga piosenka wykonywana przez NICO Touches the Walls używa w mediach Naruto, pierwszą była "Broken Youth". * Diver, Tōmei datta Sekai i Assault Rock, są jedynymi openingami Naruto, gdzie logo pojawia się na końcu. *Woda pochłaniająca Sasuke przypomina maskę Tobiego. *Jedyną osobą z Jedenastki Konohy która nie pojawia się w tym openingu jest Shino . Postacie * Naruto Uzumaki * Tobi * Kisame Hoshigaki * Zetsu * Sasuke Uchiha * Karin * Suigetsu Hōzuki * Jūgo * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Sai * Yamato * Chōji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka * Hinata Hyūga * Kiba Inuzuka * Shikamaru Nara * Tenten * Neji Hyūga * Iruka Umino * Might Guy * Rock Lee